


Lantern in Your Heart

by worriedpeach (skeletonflowers)



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Bi-Curiosity, Bisexuality, Blow Jobs, Cock Slut, Gay Bar, Getting Together, M/M, Public Blow Jobs, Public Sex, Sexuality, Size Kink, Smut, Strangers to Lovers, phil thinks dan is ethereal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-09 21:16:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11113035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skeletonflowers/pseuds/worriedpeach
Summary: Phil is bicurious, so to help him figure out his sexuality, he ends up at a gay club. There, he meets Dan, who helps him out in more ways than one.





	Lantern in Your Heart

**Author's Note:**

> I've FINALLY posted a fic! Woo! These past couple months have been crazy with final exams and work and moving back into my parents house so I didn't have a lot of time to figure out an idea for a short fic! I've been working on loads of long ones (i literally have FOUR like what the fuck) but they were taking too much time to complete so I decided to write a shorter fic to stave off your guys' thirst 8) lmao. I hope you like this, i figured there werent enough bicurious fics out there so i decided to make one. Thank you to snowbunnylester for ideas and editing and thank you to omgdatphantho for the title of this fic (:

Phil didn’t know what he was doing here. 

Only a year ago, he would have laughed in the face of the person who’d told him he would be in a gay bar of his own decision. And now, he was gazing at every single guy who passed, wondering if they were the one he wanted to take back to bed that night. It was the biggest character development he’d ever seen, that was for sure. 

Phil was there on a mission. A mission to figure out his sexuality once and for all. To possibly just take away his label of ‘bi-curious’ and replace it with ‘bisexual’ instead. 

Except, none of the lads were catching his eye. There were plenty who he could admit were objectively pretty, but none that he could see himself taking to his bed, none that made him want to scream _‘I am gay!_ ’ and run into the sunset. Maybe he wasn’t bisexual after all, then. 

“Give me another jack and coke,” Phil muttered to the bartender, a little bit annoyed that his night was going the opposite of planned. He tapped his fingers on the wooden bartop, drumming them to the overbeat pop song that was playing. It was blaring into his ears and he feared it would make his ears bleed if it went on for too much longer.

Being in a gay bar was almost surreal. Phil would have thought there would be something different about it that set it apart from regular bars. Maybe some glitter, pink lights, perhaps even a drag show going on. But no. It was literally a just a bar with an overabundance of gay people and far too many buff guys that eyed him up like he was a piece of candy. (Phil winced whenever he thought about getting into bed with any of them, a phantom pain already starting in his ass).

The bartender sat a glass full of liquor in front of him, to which Phil thanked him for and sipped at. This was lame and he was far too bored. He should have known that he wouldn’t have been able to determine his sexuality so easily.

Just then, a body slid into the seat beside him, but he didn’t glance towards them. He decided that he was going to finish his drink and leave, because obviously there was nothing exciting or new for him here. He shouldn’t allow himself to suffer for any longer, shouldn’t subject himself to anymore uncomfortable stares if he didn’t absolutely _have_ to. He took another swig of his jack and coke, just as someone touched his arm. “You’re looking quite lonely on a Friday night,” a sultry voice spoke from beside him. 

Phil tried his hardest not to grimace. He’d already warded off two other buff dudes, and he wasn’t particularly feeling a third. He knocked back more of his drink, the alcohol burning his taste buds, and turned to the man beside him, mouth opened to tell him to leave him alone. 

Except maybe he didn’t _want_ this man to leave him alone.

The man was definitely not another buff guy trying to pound Phil’s ass into oblivion, no. In fact, if Phil was curious about his sexuality beforehand, he might have just admitted to being bisexual right then and there. Because this man was the most gorgeous person Phil had ever laid eyes on. His hair was a mess of brown curls atop his head, matching his beautiful coffee coloured eyes. He had pretty pink lips that were quirked in a soft smirk, a dimple caving in his cheek, and light freckles dusting over his nose and cheeks. 

Love at first sight was bullshit, but perhaps Phil could believe in it for a night.

It took him a moment to realise he hadn’t yet responded, too busy taking in the man’s ethereal beauty. Phil flashed him a smile, turning on his charm. “Hadn’t found anyone who caught my eye,” Phil replied, making a point to run his eyes down the man’s body, all his curves and soft edges. _Perfect, perfect, perfect_. “Until now, that is.”

The man grinned, revealing a set of pretty white teeth. “Is that so?” he mused. Phil nodded and the man’s grin grew ever wider. He held out a hand. “Call me Dan. I’m sure you’ll be screaming it later,” he joked.

Phil laughed, shaking his head, but he took Dan’s hand regardless. “Phil. Do you always manage to get unsuspecting guys in your bed just from a single cheesy pickup line?”

Dan shrugged, but the smile stayed on his face as he waved down the bartender. “What can I say? My charm is irresistible.” With the appearance of the bartender, he was able to order an amaretto stone sour, something that Phil hadn’t really wanted to try before now. “Let me buy you your next drink,” Dan offered as the bartender started to whip up his cocktail. 

Looking down at his glass, Phil realised that he already had less than half of his drink left. He considered his options. He didn’t quite feel like he needed anything else to drink, but it was common courtesy that if someone you were down to fuck offered to buy you a drink, you accepted to show you were interested. Phil was obviously interested, and he’d rather not miss out on his one and only chance with an angel like Dan. “How can I say no to a free drink? Especially when someone as pretty as you is offering?” 

Flirting was never Phil’s strong suit. He was too awkward and nervous to properly flirt with anybody. Whoever he tried flirting with usually got scared off in one way or another. That’s why he was so surprised when a pretty blush dusted Dan’s cheeks and the man seemed at a loss for words. For once in Phil’s life, things were beginning to look in his favour. 

The bartender dropped off Dan’s drink, interrupting what Dan was about to say as he instead ordered another drink for Phil. He ordered with a smirk on his face, and that’s how Phil knew he was absolutely fucked. Or maybe he would be _getting_ fucked depending on how well his night decided to go. 

When Dan turned his attention back to Phil, he had gained his composure, the blush having disappeared from his cheeks. “I’m flattered, especially coming from the most attractive guy in here,” he said smoothly. And now it was _Phil’s_ turn to blush, the colour spreading across his face until he was at a complete loss for words. Oh yes, flirting was definitely harder than it looked.

By the time Phil started on the drink Dan ordered for him, his head was already feeling fuzzy and he could feel his inhibitions flying out the window more and more. Dan’s words, his voice, his movements, they were all so intoxicating that Phil could barely breathe normally. His eyes hardly strayed from Dan’s face, his pretty pink lips that looked oh-so-kissable. Phil reckoned that if Dan was an incubus, Phil probably wouldn’t mind losing his life to someone as pretty as Dan. 

They ended up dancing together, Dan’s hands around Phil’s waist and his lips brushing against Phil’s ear. Every touch made Phil feel like he was on fire, whether it was because of Dan or the alcohol, he didn’t know. But he didn’t particularly care either. 

He was clearly aroused, a tent forming in his jeans that were suddenly too tight. Dan seemed to take joy in this, twirling around so his back was to Phil’s chest and Phil’s hands were all over his chest, his stomach, his hips. Phil didn’t try to hold himself back anymore. He let himself go, just like Dan seemed to be doing. 

His skin was so soft, so tantalizing in the way that Phil just wanted to completely ravish him on the dance floor. He wanted to slam Dan against the nearest wall and kiss that pretty smirk off his face, wanted… well, he just _wanted_. He wanted Dan. Period. 

Did that make him bisexual? Probably. Maybe. While he’d masturbated to gay porn before, he’d never felt something quite like this. Something that made his insides light on fire, something that propelled him to grip tight to Dan’s hips, bringing him so close that he could feel Dan’s lips brushing against his own. 

Phil always thought he’d be into men who were smaller than him, men that were feminine in stature and looks. But Dan was a walking contradiction in that area. He sure as hell _looked_ like he could have been a twink, years ago, but he was taller than Phil by a couple of inches, his hands so big that they engulfed his own. But Phil wasn’t going to lie, it turned him on like no other. 

“You’re quite fun, Phil,” Dan drawled lowly, just loud enough to be heard over the music. His voice had a seductive tone to it that made Phil want to close the distance between them more than anything. He didn’t have the guts or the alcohol to make such a move. “I like it.”

Phil chuckled. They were moving together to the music, and Dan had one leg trapped between his own as they danced. His knee brushed against Phil’s bulge every so often, a spark of interest coiling in his stomach. “You’re not so bad yourself,” Phil replied in the same seductive manner. Their lips seemed closer than ever. “And I thought it’d be hard to find someone who’s gorgeous _and_ intriguing. Suppose I’ve never met anyone like you, though.”

“You flatter me,” Dan whispered, just as he surged forward those last couple of millimeters. Their lips connected, and Phil felt himself freeze up for all but a second. His brain shut off, his movement stopped, and all he could focus on was the fact that he was kissing a boy. 

A boy with pretty brunette curls and brown doe eyes. A boy with freckles and a dimple on his cheeks. A boy with chapped lips that somehow still felt oh so soft against his own. 

And he was frozen because a pretty boy was kissing him and he didn’t quite want to stop. 

So he didn’t. The fog cleared from his mind and he allowed himself to tangle a hand through Dan’s hair, pulling him ever closer. His other hand was on Dan’s hip, rubbing against the pale skin revealed underneath his shirt, marvelling at how smooth and warm he was. Phil had kissed girls before. Pretty girls with soft skin and equally as soft lips. Girls who were pliant under his touch, so short that he would have to crane his neck to kiss them. Girls who smelled of flowery perfume and couldn’t stop smiling when he kissed them.

Dan wasn’t like that at all. He was soft and curvy, but he was tall, much taller than anyone Phil had ever kissed. Phil didn’t have to bend down to kiss him, which definitely saved his neck from the strain. He was eager in the way he kissed, licking into Phil’s mouth and biting down onto his lip, not shy in the least. He tugged on Phil’s hair and pulled him closer and it didn’t even matter that his lips were chapped because he was such a good kisser. Instead of perfume, he smelled of musky cologne and aftershave and it made Phil’s head spin in the best of ways.

He pulled away with a smack as their lips parted, and Phil had to swallow a whine from escaping. Dan was looking at him with a dark glimmer in his eyes, his lips the colour of cherries as he smirked. He didn’t say anything, just started to drag Phil away from the dance floor and towards the bathrooms. 

Phil’s palms began to sweat with nerves at this. What were they going to do in the bathrooms? Was Dan going to be expecting him to sleep with him, hot and dirty, in the bar bathrooms? Would he be upset if Phil pushed him away, told him that he wasn’t comfortable going all the way? Or would he suggest they do _other things_ that Phil would be much more comfortable sticking to? He hoped the latter.

The bathrooms were rather small and Phil found that the door was able to be locked, effectively blocking entrance from the other bar customers. As soon as the lock clicked shut, Phil found himself being pinned against the door with Dan’s hands gripping at his waist as his lips hungrily pressed against his own. All of Phil’s worries suddenly slipped away, replaced by pure hunger and lust. He liked kissing Dan. He _liked_ it. That had to mean he wasn’t straight, right? Or did it? Were boys allowed to like kissing other boys while still being considered straight?

Phil didn’t know and he didn’t care as Dan started trailing kisses over his jaw and down his neck. His lips left trails of fire wherever they went, leaving Phil a panting mess. Dan really was talented with that pretty mouth of his. Phil had an intruding thought that the same mouth would be just as talented in other areas as well. “How far are you comfortable with going?” Dan whispered against his skin, leaving Phil a flustered and confused mess. Dan’s voice was husky with want, his breath fanning over the skin of Phil’s ear, and he was _so turned on_ that Phil thought he was going to burst. He hadn’t thought that a question like that could be sexy, but Dan contradicted that assumption once again. Maybe it was just Dan’s effect on Phil that made literally everything sound so sexy. 

Phil shivered as Dan bit into his collarbone, laving at the skin with his tongue as an afterthought. “I’m- ah, n-not all the way,” he stuttered while trying to gain some of his dominance back. He’d never been the one to be so pliant under someone, but it seemed as if he was putty in Dan’s hands. “You’re the first-” he gasped as Dan sucked a mark onto his throat “-the first guy I’ve ever done something like this with.” 

He felt Dan grin against his skin. “I’m honoured,” he purred, rubbing his hands against the waistband of Phil’s trousers, his fingertips playing with the fabric. “Alright. I won’t have you fuck me then. Can I blow you?” At Phil’s sudden silence, he added, “Don’t worry, I don’t expect you to return the favour.” He accentuated this with a kiss to Phil’s lips, one just as heated as before that had Phil melting into the door with a nod. “Please,” Phil groaned, gaining enough confidence back to lick into Dan’s mouth and to suddenly grind forward. The pressure of Dan’s bulge against his own made them both moan, gripping onto each other as they moved together. It was dirty and so hot and nothing like Phil was used to in the slightest. He _loved_ it.

“Wanna suck you,” Dan gasped against his lips, sounding desperate and needy and losing a bit of his dominance. He backed away and Phil saw that his eyes were glazed over with such lust that it made arousal shoot through Phil’s abdomen. “Can I suck you now?”

Phil could only nod, groaning out a small, “Fuck yeah,” and then Dan was dropping to his knees. His hands fumbled with the zip of Phil’s trousers in his rush, and Phil feared the button would actually rip off. It didn’t, thankfully, and then Dan was shoving them down to his ankles, bringing his boxers along with them. Phil shouldn’t have been surprised at how eager Dan seemed, but he was. It was as if Dan just couldn’t wait to finally get Phil in his mouth, like he was dehydrated and Phil’s cock was the only thing that could quench his thirst. Dan moaned when Phil’s cock sprang from the confines of his clothes. “Fuck, you’re even bigger than I imagined,” he whimpered, licking his lips as his eyes stayed locked on Phil’s length. “Hopefully that’s not a bad thing,” Phil chuckled. “Oh, God no,” Dan promised, taking Phil into the palm of his hand and giving him a few strokes. His palm was warm and just what Phil needed right then, easing some of the painful arousal coursing through his veins. He moaned outright, struggling to keep himself from bucking into Dan’s hand. “So eager,” Dan commented. “You should see yourself,” Phil muttered, glaring down at the brunette. His glare didn’t last for long. In fact, it melted almost immediately as Dan leaned forward and licked a stripe up his cock, from his balls to the head. His head fell against the door with a loud bang, his eyes rolling with pleasure. “Fuck, Dan,” he gritted out, tangling his fingers into Dan’s hair as he took the tip of his cock into his mouth.

And Phil was right. Dan’s mouth _was_ fucking talented. He moved slowly, almost teasingly at first, taking inch by inch into his mouth. His mouth was so hot and wet around Phil’s cock, and his lips were stretched out so wide as he tried to swallow Phil down. He moved lower and lower until his nose was buried into the hair surrounding Phil’s base, and only then did he glance up at Phil through thick, black eyelashes. Phil could see tears forming in his eyes, probably from trying to take all of Phil’s dick, and that was what made this so much more intense. Phil liked that he could make another boy cry just from giving him a blowjob. He briefly wondered if he could made Dan cry while he fucked him too, but he brushed that thought away as soon as it came. He needed to focus on the here and now, because this was definitely more than amazing. Dan swallowed around him and Phil’s mouth fell open, closing his eyes and moaning loudly. He was lucky for the music that muffled them just outside, otherwise everybody would know exactly what they were doing in here. He couldn’t bring himself to care about that as Dan sucked and swallowed and didn’t complain as Phil’s cock hit the back of his throat. He bucked his hips, unable to hold himself back anymore, and was pleasantly surprised when Dan allowed him to, allowed him to cant his hips until Phil was fucking into his throat hard and fast, chasing the warmth of Dan’s mouth. It was like all other thoughts fled from his head and it was all he could focus on anymore. Dan just felt so _good,_ and he swirled his tongue in just the right ways, lapping at the precome that gathered on Phil’s slit before taking every inch of Phil’s cock that was supplied to him. It was quite easy to get lost in the feeling of such a talented mouth, especially when Dan was moaning around him and making Phil’s toes curl as the vibrations sent shivers up his spine. 

He cracked open his eyes again then, only to moan once again at the sight of his dick disappearing down Dan’s throat. His cheeks were spotted red, spittle running from the corner of his lips, and his lips swollen and bright red. He still had tears in his eyes, had unzipped his own trousers so he could press a hand inside and stroke himself as he got Phil off. That was the sight that made Phil tighten his grip into Dan’s hair, gasping loud and bucking his hips forward so hard that Dan spluttered. Yet he still didn’t pull away, instead swallowing once more, his free hand coming up to jerk the part of Phil’s cock that he couldn’t reach with his mouth. Already, Phil could feel his orgasm pushing towards him at lightning speed, his stomach growing warm, his balls clenching, and he was only able to gasp out a strangled warning before he was coming right down Dan’s throat. Dan swallowed it like a champ, moaning the whole time, licking around him and allowing Phil to use his mouth to ride out his orgasm. It took Phil a moment to realise that Dan was moaning because he was also coming, right into his hand, seemingly just from the feeling of Phil shooting down his throat. Phil stared at him with wide eyes, his cheeks growing red as Dan pulled off of his cock, burying his face into Phil’s thigh. He was whining, riding out his own orgasm, bucking into his palm and soiling the tiled floor with spurts of white. Phil thought that he saw tear tracks on his face but Dan wiped it away before he could be certain. “Wow,” Phil complemented once Dan had tucked himself into his jeans, helping him stand up again.

Dan grinned. “Wow is right,” he agreed, voice completely wrecked from having a cock shoved down his throat. “Was that okay for your first experience with another man?” “That was more than just okay,” Phil promised. “I think I know for sure that I’m bisexual now. So, uh, yeah, thanks.” He was so awkward that he wanted to slap himself, but Dan just laughed, shaking his head. “Any time,” he said, and Phil watched with furrowed eyebrows as Dan scuffed his shoe into the mess on the floor, smearing it into the floor. “Um,” Phil said. Dan rolled his eyes. “Don’t look at me like that. It’s a gay bar, what do you expect me to do? Clean it up?” Phil chuckled and shook his head. “You’re really something,” he murmured, and he knew he was right. Dan wasn’t like anybody he’d ever met before. He was quirky and weird, yet seductive as fuck and cried during sex. He was so gorgeous that Phil wanted to kiss him until his lips were swollen, and he wanted to hold his hand and run his hand through his hair. He wanted to run his hands over his body and see what Dan actually looked like under all those clothes, his skin all laid out for him like a canvas just for Phil. With a sinking feeling, Phil realised that he wanted to get to know Dan for real, wanted to take him out on a date and see if something between them could blossom, something that made Phil’s insides churn with butterflies and happiness. 

Dan looked up and caught Phil’s eye. He cocked his head to the side, a questioning glint in his eye, before his face broke out into a small, soft smile. “You idiot,” he sighed, shaking his head. And then, repeating his words from earlier in a much gentler tone, said, “Don’t look at me like that.”

“How am I looking at you?” Phil questioned, although he already had a pretty good idea.

“Like you want to ravish me and take me on a date at the same time.”

Raising his eyebrows, Phil shrugged, but he was smiling nonetheless. There was no anger behind Dan’s gaze, just complete wonder, as if he couldn’t believe that Phil was looking at him like that. “Is that wrong of me?” 

Dan’s eyes scanned across his face as if he was searching for something. When he didn’t find whatever he was looking for, he slowly shook his head. “No,” he said quietly. “I just…” He cleared his throat and shook his head again. “Most people are just looking for a quick fuck.”

“Well, I suppose I’m not ‘most people’ then,” Phil said dumbly, but it made Dan laugh anyways, so he went on. “What do you say, then? Go on a date with the sexually confused loser that you just blew in some dirty restrooms?”

Phil could have laughed at the way Dan’s eyebrows shot up so fast that they disappeared into the quiff of hair on his forehead, but he didn’t. He was genuinely curious of whether or not Dan would say yes, so he stayed quiet, waiting for his response. 

“Didn’t seem too sexually confused to me,” Dan snorted, shaking his head. Phil rolled his eyes. “Suppose it couldn’t hurt. To go on a date with you, I mean.”

Unable to contain himself, Phil surged forward and captured Dan’s lips with his own once more. Dan made a noise of surprise, but kissed him back nonetheless, lips soft and almost timid now that the question of sex wasn’t in the air anymore. “You know,” Phil murmured against his lips. “I think we’ve done this backwards.” Dan hummed in question, his eyes closed and his arms wrapping around Phil’s neck to draw him closer. “I thought sex came after the first date.” 

Dan groaned and shoved Phil, glaring at him, but there was still a hint of a smile on his face and his cheeks were tinted pink. “Fuck you.”

Giggling, Phil crowded Dan against the wall, getting back into his personal space. “It might be hard after I literally just came, but I suppose I could try if you _really_ want to.”

“Seriously, _fuck_ you, Phil!”

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! Let me know if you liked it and please drop some prompts down below as well for other ideas for fics! (srsly help)


End file.
